The Sisters
Overview The Sisters are part of the Elder Goddess pantheon. They have taken several forms: both as the unicorns and demons (the Six Sisters), and as the Nomad Sisters. The demon halves of the Six Sisters have also been known as the New Gods. History The origin story of the Sisters is said to go somewhat like the following: : "In the beginning, there was the First Mother. This Mother had three - or six, is sometimes how the story is told - beautiful children; and these were the First Daughters. At first, these daughters had a harmonious bond; but, as children are apt to do, the daughters one day began to fight. Their fighting was bitter, and eventually their arguing reached such a height that they found divides within themselves. It is said that, since that day, the world has never been the same." It should be noted that the Elder Goddess is the "First Mother" of the story, and is considered to be the first deity to have set foot on Roekron. The Sisters in their various forms are, then, her children. In more historical fact - the Essen-Rauko were first summoned by the Dark Council in the late First Age of Roekron. The unicorns appeared sometime thereafter; they were known as strange "one-horned beasts". They were connected to the forging of the Crowns of Justice by Neanorn, and as such somewhat associated with her and with her family. The Unicorns made one of their most significant appearances in the year 15,820; in conjunction with use of the Crowns, they appeared at the Dark City "Celendil et Necronef" and helped destroy the city. In its place, they planted a tree; that tree would come to be known as the Yavanna Tree. It should be noted that that same Dark City was created by Broden, who was in turn created by the Demon Sisters. In the years following, there have been many prophecies of and about the Sisters. In particular is one which foretold the Elder Goddess's death and the rising of her daughters; this prophecy came to fruition in 15,890, with the creation of the Nomad Sisters. During this year was also the apperance of the New Gods, as well as various sightings and activities pertaining both to the unicorns and the demons. The Nomad Sisters vanished as the Elder Goddess before some decades later; they later returned with the Elder Goddess as the Darkness Zone was resolved. The Six Sisters The Six Sisters consist of three opposing pairs of sisters. There are three unicorns, or "one-horned beasts" - Love, Justice, and Truth; and three demons - Sorrow, Prejudice, and Deciet. All of the demons are, as all deities are, connected with the elements that they represent. Truth is connected with the sense of truth in the world; and if the unicorn herself is wounded, so is the world's ability to discern truth from lies. Or if Love is wounded, so is the world's ability to sense love; in turn, people become depressed and sad. See History for more information. It should be noted that, as with many powerful beings, the names of the Sisters have power. Speaking their names may draw their attention to you, and may cause them to attempt to interfere with your affairs at that moment. It is not so much a problem for the Unicorn sisters, who are largely benevolent; but with the Demon sisters - who are much more manevolent - using any of their Names is very dangerous. The Unicorn Sisters The unicorn set is considered the Good-aligned set of sisters. Each unicorn has an elven crown - one of the Crowns of Justice, forged by Neanorn - that pertains to it. Love Love takes the form of a white unicorn. She is opposite the demon Sorrow. Of her three unicorn sisters, she is the mage unicorn. She is also connected to poetry, as poetry has been used to communicate with her in the past. Justice Justice takes the form of a black unicorn. He is opposite the demon Prejudice, and is the warrior of the unicorn set. Truth Truth takes the form of a grey or silver unicorn. She is opposite the demon Deciet, and is the semi-martial of the unicorns. The Demon Sisters The demon set of sisters is considered the Evil-aligned set of sisters, and together are called the Essen-Rauko. They were summoned by the Dark Council of Dagdeoth. Sorrow Sorrow is also known by her more correct name, "Sorrowveil". She takes the form of a woman with long black hair and morganti-clawed hands. She is the mage of her demon brethren, and opposite Love. She is also a very high-level courtesan. Prejudice Prejudice is known also by the name "Crucept". He takes the form of a size ten figure with dragon-like wings, and he wields a morganti cleaver. He is the warrior of his brethren, and opposite Justice. Deciet Deciet also has another name - "Dagdemeon". He takes the form of an indefinite grey cloud, from which the feeling of morganti emmenates. He is the semi of his bretheren, and opposite Truth. The New Gods The New Gods are another form of the Demon halves of the Sisters, and in the fifth age were a disguise for those halves. They were known for being very powerful deities who favored men and gave blessings and items primarily to men in order to counter the power of the unicorns. They were the Mother Goddess (Sorrow), the War God (Prejudice), and the Watcher (Deciet). Their forms as the Mother Goddess and War God were most prominent, with the Watcher being not as well-known. The Nomad Sisters The Nomad Sisters are the form the Six Sisters take when each pair of unicorn and demon are joined together. The Nomad Sisters all look very similar: they have a humanoid torso and horse-like body, with dragon wings on their backs and a single horn coming from their heads. The Nomad Sisters' identities are as follows: Passion: The joining of Love and Sorrow. Law: The joining of Justice and Prejudice Perspective: The joining of Truth and Deciet. The Nomad Sisters are more inclined to favor males as well as females than their Six-Sister predecessors. In their first incarnation, they powered both items of the then-fallen Elder Goddess as well as those items of the New Gods; in their current incarnation, they provide the power for neither.